ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelina Ballerina: The First Movie
Angelina Ballerina: The First Movie is a 2021 British-American motion-capture fantasy musical hybrid crossover film from Walt Disney Pictures. It stars Kelsey White, Kathy Jo Barrett and Lily Tomlin, featuring the voices and motion captures of Charlotte Spencer, Naomi McDonald, Jules de Jongh, Jo Wyatt, Hilary Duff, Justin Bieber, Judith Mason, James McAvoy, Emily Blunt, Leah Zabari and Beverley Klein. It will be released in theaters with co-production SD Entertainment and Jerry Bruckheimer Films in stereoscopic 3D. Plot An imaginative young girl named Lucy waits until her two mouseling dolls, Angelina Mouseling and Alice Nimbletoes, come to life and they take her to Chipping Cheddar and meet their new mouseling friends, Marco, Gracie, Viki and A.Z., and even their teacher, Ms. Mimi, when her friends, Jenny and Nick, don't want to do what she wants to do. On their way, they go on an odyssey musical adventure to stop the evil Wicked Witch by following the clues to find the missing spellbook with the help of the wacky Professor Frizzle. How will they ever find out? Cast * Kelsey White as Lucy * Charlotte Spencer as Angelina Mouseling * Naomi McDonald as Alice Nimbletoes * Leah Zabari as Polly Mouseling * Lily Tomlin as Professor Valerie Felicity Frizzle * James McAvoy as Mr. Maurice Mouseling * Emily Blunt as Mrs. Matilda Mouseling * Kathy Jo Barrett as the Wicked Witch of Chipping Cheddar * Jules de Jongh as Marco * Jo Wyatt as Gracie * Hilary Duff as Viki * Justin Bieber as A.Z. * Judith Mason as Ms. Mimi * Beverley Klein as Mrs. Thimble * Ian McKellen as John, the janitor at the London museum in Trafalgar Square * Danica Lee as Jenny * Brendan Thomas as Nick * Jennifer Garner as Lucy's mom * Sami Gayle as Crystal, the receptionist at the London museum Soundtrack All songs with music composed by Mark Sayer-Wade and lyrics by Judy Rothman Rofé. # "Teamwork" – Lucy, Jenny & Nick # "I Will Be a Star" – Angelina # "We're Best Friends" – Lucy, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki & A.Z. # "A Step at a Time" – Angelina, Alice & Lucy # "One, Two, Three, Four, Five" – Angelina, Alice & Lucy # "Angelina's Slumber Party (Dancing in the Moonlight)" – Gracie, Angelina, Alice, Polly & Lucy # "Using Our Imaginations (We Can Be Anything)" – Lucy, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki & A.Z. # "Express Ourselves" – Lucy, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki & A.Z. # "The Best For You" – Angelina # "Changes" – Lúnasa # "I'll Miss Out On the Fun of Doing My Part" – Angelina # "Solve the Mystery" – Angelina, Alice, Lucy, Polly, Professor Frizzle & John # "Wouldn't It Be Nice" – Angelina & Polly # "A Song For Ms. Mimi (We Love You)" – Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z. & Professor Frizzle # "The Mouseling Twirl" – Angelina, Gracie & Viki # "Dreams Do Come True" – Angelina # "Toy Soldiers (Angelina's Theme)" (End Title) (Andy Peretti, Luigi Creatore, Emily Burton) – Simba Lorice Trivia This Film is rated PG.Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Films Category:Hybrid films Category:Feature film Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on cartoons Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:CGI Films Category:Hybrids Category:Films about animals Category:Films about mice Category:Mice Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:Disney Movies Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:IMAX films Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Category:Films set in London Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:British films Category:English-language films Category:Shari Lewis Company Category:Shari Lewis Company films